1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filtered breathing respirators. The present device permits normal breathing while providing for constant air renewal which creates an efficient defogging action for the faceplate lens. Inhalation and exhalation is through one-way check valves that ensure constant flow in one direction without backflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
The breathing masks of the related art are conventionally categorized as full facepiece respirators which are designed to cover the entire face of the wearer or half mask respirators which are designed to cover the nose and mouth of the wearer. Each of these types of respirators has their own type of valves and filters for breathing while the wearer is in a hazardous environment.